Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony
The following vehicles are added to the originals in Grand Theft Auto IV by The Ballad of Gay Tony, the second DLC pack. This list is not completed, and the only references for these vehicles are pictures provided by Rockstar Games, or found in the first trailer, as well as the "Meet Tony Prince", "Meet Yusuf Amir" or the "Meet Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas" clips. Cars .]] * Buffalo - a red Buffalo, and a white Buffalo have been seen in the trailer, as well as a blue Buffalo in the "Meet Tony Prince" clip. A Police version of this is also available as the new Police Cruiser. * Super Diamond - a convertible car based on a Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead Coupé. It also appears to be a four-door sedan based on the Rolls-Royce Phantom. * Super Drop Diamond - A special variant of the Super Diamond. * Tampa - an old coupé that looks like the Tampa seen (but undriveable) in The Lost and Damned (with the front taking direct styling cues from a 1970/1971 Dodge Dart) is seen twice in the trailer "Meet Yusuf Amir", two are also seen in the "Meet Armando Torres & Henrique Bardas" trailer as regular traffic (one of which gets blown up) which implies that the car will be driveable in The Ballad of Gay Tony (notice that there's something written on the left side saying ?10GT, letting also suppose that there might be a "sports" version). It will be available in the new GTA Races. It is found on the streets in single-player while not on a mission. * F620 - based on a Maserati GranTurismo (a yellow one seen in the trailer). It resembles the Super GT, so might have been made by Dewbauchee. * Bullet GT - Seen in the "You'll Always Be The King Of This Town" trailer as well as the "Meet Yusuf Amir" trailer, and also on the cover for Episodes from Liberty City. The front resembles a Ford GT, with the back end resembling a Lamborghini Miura. * Serrano - A four-door Benefactor SUV probably based on a Mercedes-Benz ML-Class. It is seen in the Multiplayer Race Gallery on the The Ballad of Gay Tony website. * A four door Benefactor sports sedan based on a Mercedes-Benz C-Class, seen in the "Meet Tony Prince" trailer. * A new station wagon, made by Benefactor too. It is first seen in the background of a picture and several more times in multiplayer screenshots. The station wagon is like a Sindacco Argento. * Stretch E - also built by Benefactor, seen in the "Fizz" clip. * Police Stinger - A new police sedan based on the Albany Presidente. Miscellaneous four-wheel vehicles * Caddy - A Caddy has clearly been seen in the trailer, driven by Luis Fernando Lopez. * APC - A very similar vehicle to the SWAT Tank in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas has been seen on some pictures. The turret is fully rotatable and has been loaded with explosives. The APC has a NOOSE label at the back. Bikes * A Bati Custom, Double T and Hakuchou have been seen on some pictures. Maybe some other sports motorbikes from The Lost and Damned will appear, like the Bati 800, the Hakuchou Custom, or the Double T Custom. * Akuma - a new sport bike, used in multiplayer races. * Vader - another new sport bike, also used in races. It is available in single-player. * Faggio - the old-designed Faggio from GTA III Era is back. It was seen in the "Meet: Armando Torres & Henrique Bardas" trailer. * Police Bike - new police bike, apparently only available in multiplayer Helicopters * Buzzard - A small attack helicopter which has been seen on both pictures and the trailer, with machine guns armed on both sides. It resembles an AH-6 Little Bird. * Skyhook - A much larger heavy-lift helicopter is seen raising up a train in the trailer. It resembles a S-64 Skycrane/Aircrane. * Swift - a large passenger helicopter, is depicted in later pre-release publications. The helicopter is likely to be used during a scene where Luis skydives from the helicopter. It was also seen in the "Meet Yusuf Amir" trailer. The design of the helicopter is seemingly a cross between the Bell 222/230/Bell 430, which borrows the bulging sides, turbo intakes and the winglets from the fictional attack helicopter Airwolf which also a modifed Bell 222 for the 1984-1987 tv show of the same name (sans the supersonic, spy and weapons features), and an AgustaWestland AW109. Boats *Floater - A new Dinghy like speed boat. *Smuggler - A new speed boat seen on the official website and in the "Meet Yusuf Amir" trailer. Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony